The Reason Why Peoples Fall for Kim Jaejoong
by junnilicious
Summary: Jung Yunho mencari tahu alasan kenapa orang-orang begitu mencintai sosok Kim Jaejoong-nya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Jaejoongienya ini ternyata memiliki banyak sekali fangirls maupun fanboys yg menjadikan kekasih cantiknya ini bias mereka/I-Heart-YunJae/Enjoy!


**The Reason Why Peoples Fall for Kim Jaejoong**

By**  
><strong>

**Juni~Licious  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: ******I own Jaejoongie in my dream and the plot is entirely mine.

****Pairing: ****Our YunJae! :*****  
>Cameo: <strong>**Chunnie, Susuie, Minnie, etc****  
>Genre: <strong>**Romance-Fluff****  
>Rating: <strong>**PG13

**Re-read:** Dongsaengie Lalaa Tohoshinki

**Warning:** BoysLove, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s) etc-etc

**Summary**: Jung Yunho mencari tahu alasan kenapa orang-orang begitu mencintai sosok Kim Jaejoong-nya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Jaejoongie nya ini ternyata memiliki banyak sekali fangirls maupun fanboys yang menjadikan kekasih cantiknya ini bias mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>-o0o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Jung Yunho menatap jengah layar Laptop di depannya itu. Sudah sekitar 20 menit yang lalu Leader tampan ini membaca sebuah artikel yang di mana berisi berita DBSK atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Fanbase DBSK. Di sana banyak sekali bermacam-macam berita tentang Boyband fenomenal Korea Selatan itu. Yea—fenomenal di kalangan CassiopeiaBigeast dan mungkin juga seluruh penjuru Asia.<p>

Yunho men'scroll mouse ke page 18 yang berisi voting yang dibuat oleh seorang fans. Sebuah voting yang cukup menggelikan, bagi Yunho.

Disana Yunho dapat melihat jelas tulisan 'PILIH BIAS FAVORITMU!' lalu di bawah tulisan itu, terdapat susunan huruf yang membentuk beberapa nama anggota DBSK. Yea—nama Yunho tentu saja terdaftar disana, termasuk nama tiga dongsaengnya yang lucu, dan nama Lead singernya yang cantik.

Kelima members DBSK ini bisa dikatakan sebagai kandidat utama votingan tersebut. Yunho menggerutu lagi dalam hati, ia sudah seperti akan di calonkan menjadi president, lalu akan di pilih langsung oleh masyarakat Korea Selatan saja. Huh.

Well, inti permasalahannya bukan terdapat di situ. Masalah yang sampai membuat Leader tampan ini jengah ialah hasil dari voting itu sendiri. Bisa tebak siapa pemenang bias ter-favorit versi Cassiopeia dan Bigeast ini?

Hasilnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang Lead singer DBSK, umma band DBSK; si tampan, manis dan cantik Kim Jaejoong. Jung Jaejoong, menurut para Shippers dan Han Jaejoon, menurut nama aslinya. Yea, pria bishounen DBSK ini yang menjadi pemenang voting tersebut.

Yunho memutar bola matanya saat ia melihat ulang jumlah votingan itu. Hasilnya terbilang sangat kontras antara member di urutan pertama dan kedua, akan tetapi dari urutan kedua sampai kelima bisa dikatakan sangat tipis. Dalam arti, Kim Jaejoong adalah sang pemenang mutlak dalam pertandingan bias favorit itu.

Sebenarnya Yunho tak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Hanya saja, ia tak habis pikir dengan orang-orang diluar sana yang begitu menggilai Jaejoongienya ini. Apalagi ketika Yunho mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia sedang iseng membuka situs jejaring sosial seperti Facebook dan Twitter. Disana terdapat banyak sekali akun yang menggunakan nama Jaejoongnya. Seperti JaeRin, JaeMi, atau JaeCha dan lain sebagainya. Huh, nama Jaejoongnya ini ternyata digunakan oleh fans nya sebagai nama akun Facebook atau Twitter sang fans. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya takjub. Menurutnya jauh lebih lucu dan perfect jika nama Jae dipasangkan dengan namanya sendiri. YunJae. Tsk, lagi-lagi Yunho merasa dirinya kekanakan.

Ah, satu lagi dan kali ini sangat mengganggu Jung Yunho kita yang tampan. Yea, kalian tahu? Jaejoongienya ini juga menjadi—ah bukan lebih tepatnya dijadikan/dinobatkan sebagai symbol seks di dua Negara sekaligus. Demi Tuhan symbol seks, atau seks symbol entah itu apa namanya. Ugh, yang pasti ini benar-benar membuat iritasi Leader sshi.

Tsk, siapa pula orang kurang kerjaan yang kurang ajar dan minta di hajar yang berani-beraninya manyatakan Jaejoongienya yang manis ini sebagai symbol seks, huh? Cih. Rasanya Yunho ingin mencekik orang jika ia mengingat hal mengerikan itu lagi. Aish.

Dan Jung Yunho tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk mengetahui alasan, kenapa Jaejoongienya ini begitu dicintai, disayangi, dan digilai oleh dirinya sendiri dan oleh para penggemarnya serta para sahabat-sahabatnya juga oleh orang kurang kerjaan yang kurang ajar dan minta di hajar itu.

Apakah seorang Kim Jaejoong begitu istimewa?

Uh—well, Yunho harus mencari tahu sendiri jawaban itu. Yea. Harus.

**-o0o-**

Panasnya sinar matahari menyapa Jepang siang hari ini. Sebenarnya bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu panas karena adanya beberapa pohon di sisi jalan yang membantu menyegarkan Jepang hari ini. Cuaca juga bisa dikatakan sangat cerah dengan adanya segerombolan awan putih yang berarak di birunya langit. Dan cuara cerah ini di gunakan beberapa orang untuk bekerja dengan semangat; seperti kedua pria tampan ini. Leader dan Maknae DBSK ini tengah asik menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar diseluruh penjuru ball room Avex.

Yunho dan Changmin dengan lincahnya menggerakkan seluruh anggota badannya, terutama kaki dan tangan mereka. Membuat suatu gerakan yang sangat energic dan fantastis. Keringat membasahi tubuh terbentuk mereka yang sudah pasti membuat kedua tubuh mereka terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih seksi dan mengkilat. Uh, kalau saja ada seorang Cassiopeia melihat langsung scene ini, sudah dipastikan ia akan bersujud sukur pada Tuhan. Well, siapa yang tak ingin melihat tubuh seksi nan beringat sang Leader dan Maknae yang tampan ini, huh?

"Ok. Semuanya latihan kali ini sudah cukup. Kalian bisa lanjutkan besok!"

Manager hyung mengambil dua botol air mineral lalu di serahkan pada kedua pria tampan yang sedang menstabilkan nafas mereka yang masih saling berkejaran. Yunho tersenyum tipis sembari menerima air mineral itu lantas di minumnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru, mengingat ia sudah sangat kehausan sendari tadi. Bagaimanapun, latihan kali ini begitu menguras tenaganya.

Sementara Changmin memilih mengambil handuk kering di atas meja kecil lalu mulai menggosoknya di wajah dan lehernya yang penuh dengan keringat. Manager hyung melihat dengan seksama pria tampan di depannya. Dalam benak pria paruh baya ini, ia selalu mengagumi kerja keras kedua pria tampan bermarga Jung dan Shim ini. Jikalau bisa, rasanya dia ingin sekali menikahkan anak gadisnya dengan salah satu di antara pria tampan itu.

"Setelah ini jadwal kalian sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku harap kalian menggunakannya untuk istirahat, ne? Jaga kesehatan kalian, karena sebentar lagi kalian akan sibuk mempromosikan album baru kalian, arra?" ujar Manager hyung memberi saran sekaligus memperingatkan kedua pria tampan bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Aku pulang ke apartement saja. Aku lelah sekali." keluh Changmin seraya merenggangkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dia merasa sangat lelah setelah mengikuti latihan dance selama 3 jam penuh itu. Kalau saja Changmin seperti Yunho yang memang sangat menyukai dance, tentunya ia tak akan merasa selelah ini. Setidaknya Yunho menganggap latihan kali ini sebagai ajang penyaluran hobinya saja. Beda ceritanya kalau latihan dance kali ini di rubah menjadi latihan makan cepat atau makan dengan pose seperti tokoh anime-anime yang pernah Changmin lihat di TV. Well, mungkin ini terdengar konyol, namun Changmin yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau dia pasti akan bertahan hingga 5 jam tanpa adanya keluhan dan pegal-pegal di badannya. Aish.

"Itu bagus. Istirahat yang banyak Changmin-ah. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Yunho-ah? Kau langsung pulang ke apartmentmu, bukan?" tanya Manager hyung pada Yunho yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya. Dia bisa menebak kalau Leader tampan ini sedang mengirim atau menerima SMS dari seseorang. Manager DBSK ini lantas mulai menerka dalam benaknya; siapakah kira-kira orang itu? Apakah kekasih Yunho? Huh. Setahunya Yunho sudah cukup lama tidak memiliki kekasih. Yang terakhir ia ingat hanya Lina The Grace dan Kim Jae—ah lupakan. Manager berbadan tambun ini menggelengkan kepalanya, ia rasa otaknya sudah mulai bergeser, tentu saja nama yang terakhir yang hampir ia ucapkan dalam hati itu hanya sebuah rumor saja, mana mungkin mereka benar-benar real. Yea, setidaknya itu menurutnya.

"Aku ke apartement seseorang dulu." ujar Yunho sambil membereskan peralatannya dan memasukannya kedalam tas selempangan hitam miliknya.

Manager hyung mengangguk mengerti. "Ke apartement siapa?" katanya lagi, masih penasaran. Mau tak mau, kini matanya lebih menyelidik pada sosok Leader yang tengah sibuk merapihkan penampilannya.

"Umm…teman." kata Yunho nyaris bergumam sendiri. Tanpa banyak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, pria tampan ini langsung bergegas meninggalkan gedung Avex dan menjalankan Audi hitamnya menyusuri jalanan di negeri sakura.

Well, sebenarnya hari ini Jung Yunho akan menjalankan rencananya untuk mengetahui alasan kenapa Kim Jaejoongnya begitu di cintai semua orang. Dan kali ini sasaran utamanya adalah sahabat-sahabat Jaejoong yang berada di Jepang.

Namun, Yunho merasa bingung sendiri. Dia harus memulainya dengan siapa?

Huh—Keita Tachibana? Yuu Shirota? Ayumi Hamasaki? Naoya Urata? Yamashita Tomohisa? Atau—siapa?

* * *

><p><strong>~tbc~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Annyeoong~~ saya datang lagi wkwkwk :D


End file.
